Jasmine Kang
Jasmine Kang '''is a main character in ''I Didn't Do It. ''She is very fashionable and is quite keen and is Lindy Watson's best friend. Over the years, Lindy was an unpopular girl, but became popular in her high school years. Jasmine helps Lindy stay grounded after her newfound popularity.Jasmine - Biography Jasmine is portrayed by Piper Curda. Biography Season 1 The Pilot The fourteen year olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station Jasmine didn't have a huge role in the episode but she told Delia about Lindy taking the job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's, when Lindy texts her to come and help her at Fireman Freddy's, she immediately comes and helps her, when she sees Garrett in the dog suit, she gets scared and starts screaming and hitting him. The New Guy Jasmine sees a boy named Tom, she wants him in the gang because of his looks, she likes him even more when he tells her about the story of him and shark. However, he kept repeating the same story and Jasmine gets very annoyed and even starts rooting for the shark. She and the gang decide to kick him out but don't know how too so since he's afraid of heights take him skydiving so then he ditch them. Dear High School Self Jasmine is like a detective in the episode, she tries very hard to find out what Lindy wrote in her letter, when they go in the trash chute, she finds Lindy's letter which she had thrown away but however she and the gang get stuck and Garrett and her have an argument. Lindy luckily comes to help and rips the letter but Garrett fixes it and Jasmine is very disappointed and angry to find out what Lindy wrote but soon forgives her. If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Logan and Jasmine make their own spray which makes vegetables taste more delicious. She also tries to h help Lindy to get in the group, as Logan doesn't want to put her in. The two also have a fight, because Logan makes the spray blue and ruins the whole thing. Lindy-licious Jasmine has a crush on a guy named Max , but then she realized she only liked him because of "the tuxedo effect". As he wears a tuxedo again and they want to go on their date, she realizes that Max only liked her because of her heels and is disappointed. Lindy Nose Best Jasmine agrees to fake date Logan to make her ex Mike, jealous. They spend a lot of time together. They also have pet names for each other, go on dates, and Logan even gives Jasmine flowers. At the end of the episode, Jasmine walks into Rumble juice and is revealed to have developed a crush on Logan during the experience, and almost tells Logan her crush on him, but he then says he's going to see a movie with Jenna, so decides not to tell him, leaving her heartbroken. Bad News Jasmine attempts to get a boyfriend, to possibly try and move on from Logan, but after several attempts, she gets into trouble and is forced to work on the news team. Jasmine is happy about this, but problems occur when Logan steps in as her co -anchor, to make the news more interesting. This is hard for Jasmine, because of her feelings for Logan. Its also believed that Logan has devloped a crush on Jasmine in this episode. Personality Jasmine is a smart, daring, and fashion-forward teenager. She is also always supportive of her four best friends. A fashionista since third grade, Jasmine thrives on good grades, pulling off daring pranks and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. Jasmine rocks her grades, extracurriculars and social life all at the same time! Appearance Jasmine has light olive skin, long, straight brown hair with highlights, and brown eyes. She's the fashionista of the group, and wears very fashionable clothing and accessories. Relationships Lindy Watson '''Best Friends Lindy and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine thinks that Lindy has a problem with one upping people but she still loves her and they always stick up for each other. Jasmine was really hurt about Lindy's letter in third grade, what also shows that their friendship means a lot to her. (To learn more, see: Lismine) 'Logan Watson' Best Friends/Crush/Possible Boyfriend Jasmine and Logan are best friends. Jasmine is the reason why Logan wants to wear a bra according to his "Dear high school self" letter, because he copied it from her. They also did a spray together that makes vegetables taste more delicious. Jasmine has admitted to having feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best. They worked together on the school's news team in Bad News, and Logan was believed to have returned Jasmine's feelings in that episode. Later, in Next of a Pumpkin, she a Logan share a dance together, when Logan saves her from humiliation. It's rumored that they will become a couple in Merry Miss Sis.(To learn more, see: Jogan) 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends Delia and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine was the one that told Delia that Lindy took the job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. The two are shown to be closer friends, for they enjoy chatting away in detention, going to Rumble Juice together, and heading off on wild adventures (reluctantly) with their three other friends. 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends Jasmine and Garrett are best friends. They work together to accomplish many things, and are the ones out of the gang who have the most bickering arguements. They get along really well too. (To learn more, see: Jarrett) 'Max' Jasmine first saw Max at the cinema and instantly fell in love with him, which she soon found out was only because or his tuxedo, when he came to her locker, she didn't recognise him at all because he isn't wearing the tuxedo. In the end, Jasmine realises she doesn't really like Max. Trivia *Even though she's very smart, she's very fashionable too. *She plays the cello. *She's scared of Flamey, Fireman Freddy's mascot. (Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station) *She loves mani-peddies. *She is a good detective, and good at reading body language. *Jasmine has had a boyfriend before although we don't know who it was. *She is last of the main characters to have her full name revealed in Bad News. *She and Garrett tend to bicker (as shown in The New Guy and Dear High School Self). *She likes boys in tuxedos, even Logan and Garret. *In Snow Problem it is revealed that she doesn't go out of the house without makeup. *She likes snowboarders and their on the top of her dude pyramid. *She has a dude pyramid. *Her best friend is Lindy Watson. *She thinks that best friend, Lindy Watson has a one upping problem. *She thrives on good grades, loves pulling off daring pranks and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. *She's not very good at lying. (Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station) *She's been a fashionista since before third grade. *She fishes with her Grandfather. *Out of all the girls in the group. Jasmine is the most fashionable. *She was the last person to have have her last name revealed. *Her last name was revealed to be Kang in Bad News. *She has a crush on Logan. (Starts in Lindy Nose Best) * She wishes Logan was her boyfriend (Next of a Pumpkin) Memorable Quotes The Pilot Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station The New Guy Dear High School Self If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Lindy-licious Snow Problem Dance Fever Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Jogan